Farewell to Storyville/Transcript
FLASHBACK – 10TH CENTURY MYSTIC FALLS storm rages outside the Mikaelson's cottage as a very young Rebekah lays in her bed, sniffling and crying from fear. Young Klaus walks over to comfort her :KLAUS: Hush now. It's just a storm. Don't be afraid. I won't let it hurt you. leaves to grab a small chess piece before returning to his little sister :REBEKAH: Nik, don't go. :KLAUS: I carved it for Father. It's a brave knight. Now you can be brave, too. :REBEKAH: Will you stay with me 'til the storm ends? :KLAUS: I will always stay with you, Rebekah. No matter what. END FLASHBACK LAFAYETTE CEMETERY Elijah, and Rebekah, who are still trapped in the cemetery due to Celeste's spell, are in the middle of a standoff. Klaus has the indestructible white oak stake, while Elijah holds Papa Tunde's blade :KLAUS: Rebekah! :ELIJAH: Klaus Walk away. :KLAUS: Don't move! :ELIJAH: Rebekah Leave us now. :REBEKAH: and angry I can't. I'm stuck here. Elijah, he has the white oak stake. :KLAUS:'' the stake in her direction'' I brought it for you, sister. :ELIJAH:'' Rebekah'' Get out of his sight. Your presence here only serves to anger him. Leave him to me now. vamp-speeds away, and Elijah turns to Klaus :ELIJAH: I'm asking you, brother to brother-- we end this nonsense now. :KLAUS: You would side with that traitor. :ELIJAH: I am not choosing sides, but I will not allow you to hurt our sister. :KLAUS: We cannot leave this cemetery, Elijah. How long do you think you can defend her? vamp-speeds away, but Elijah easily catches up with him and blocks him :Elijah: As long as it takes, by whatever means necessary. TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS the other side of the cemetery, Rebekah is on the phone with Marcel to update him on what has happened :MARCEL: Do whatever it takes. Just stay alive. I promise you, I'll get you out of there. :REBEKAH: I've never seen him like this before. He's out of his mind with rage, up all night howling one obscenity-laced tirade after the next. He's gonna kill me. :MARCEL: Alright, stay as far away from him as you can. :REBEKAH: That's a brilliant strategy. But, given that that dead bitch Celeste has trapped us in here 'til moonrise, my options are somewhat limited. :MARCEL: I'm not leaving you in there. Davina will find a loophole, get you out early. Then, we can all go together. If Klaus comes after us, we will take him on one hell of a ride. :REBEKAH: I lived for centuries looking over my shoulder, ready to run at a moment's notice. Am I to go back to that? :MARCEL: Worry about that later. Right now, just buy me some time. I promise you, I'll get you out of there. ST. ANNE'S CHURCH enters Davina's attic room with a bag. Davina is very pale, and looks extremely sad as she sits quietly on her bed :MARCEL: Hey, D, how you feelin'? Got you some stuff-- organic soap, and scented candles, some incense... Just trying to help you get back to feeling, you know, yourself.'' waits a beat'' Word on the street is the witches are celebrating. Three out of the four girls sacrificed in the Harvest have come back. First, it was your friend, Monique, and then another girl, now you. What I hear, the others are saying that the ancestors were with them while they were, uh, dead. You know, talking to them, teaching them. They say they're stronger than ever. Was it like that for you? :DAVINA:'' her head, near tears'' There was nothing. It was cold, empty, and dark. And it went on forever. :MARCEL: and sits next to her on the bed I'm sorry, D. :DAVINA: I don't want to talk about it. Please, Marcel, don't make me. LAFAYETTE CEMETERY and Klaus are still pacing around outside one of the tombs in the cemetery while Elijah tries to hold Klaus off from killing Rebekah :ELIJAH: You've been at this for hours. To what end? Niklaus, I know you, and I grew up fighting you. I can't be beaten, nor can I be persuaded. You cannot get past me. :KLAUS: I could get past you. Although, it might have to be over your dead body. You did stab me with that blade, forcing me to endure hours of unspeakable pain. Perhaps I should direct my rage toward you. points the stake threateningly at Elijah :ELIJAH: You should see yourself-- the murderous expression, the self-righteous posturing. You look like Father. :KLAUS: and upset I'm not him. Rebekah's betrayal justifies my anger. His was that of a madman. You were never the recipient of his cruelty. None of you were-- not Kol, not Finn, None of you! I think you've forgotten what he was truly like. :ELIJAH: No. I have not forgotten. FLASHBACK-- 10TH CENTURY MYSTIC FALLS Elijah and Klaus are in the forest, where Elijah is helping Klaus learn how to shoot a bow and arrow. Klaus takes his aim at a deer :ELIJAH: Be still. Deep breath. Hold...NOW! shoots the arrow, but misses the deer :ELIJAH: Your aim is improving. smiles and pats Klaus affectionately on the shoulder Next time! Mikael finds them in the woods and approaches them :MIKAEL: You encourage him, Elijah, but he grows more pathetic every day. :KLAUS: and embarrassed ''I'm ''not pathetic. :MIKAEL: Do not talk back to me. You're not man enough to hold this weapon. If you can't hunt, you're nothing but a burden. :KLAUS: I'm sorry. :MIKAEL: Klaus by the front of the shirt It's a shame we can't feed on sad-eyed apologies. It's your one and only skill. backhands Klaus across the face :ELIJAH: Father, stop. :MIKAEL: Stay back, or you'll be next. The boy needs to be made strong. kicks Klaus in the back while he's sprawled on the ground, and the boy groans in pain END FLASHBACK LAFAYETTE CEMETERY stares at Elijah after sharing the memory. Then, all of a sudden, Klaus vamp-speeds away. Elijah catches up with him quickly :ELIJAH: Niklaus, I understand your anger, but I implore you, be better than him. Do what he could not-- demonstrate the grace of mercy, rather than this petty cruelty. :KLAUS: You ask me to show mercy to one who has wronged me. You really don't know me at all, do you, brother? :REBEKAH: Enough. Whatever I have done wrong, my guilt is nothing compared to yours. You want revenge? Fine. But, before you have it, I will look you in the eye and tell you why it was your cruelty and your spite that led us to this. :KLAUS: Go on, then. Speak your piece, and when you are finished, I will grant you the punishment you deserve, even if I have to go through Elijah to do so. ST. ANNE'S CHURCH has arrived to Davina's room to check up on her at Marcel's request :CAMI: Davina? sits down on the bed and hugs Davina Marcel told me you were up here. Do you want to tell me what happened? :DAVINA: to cry I died. And at first, I was alone, but then I heard them. Voices, whispering to me. :CAMI: Who? :DAVINA: The ancestors. They're so angry with me. I used my power against my own, and they said they'd do horrible things to me if I misuse my magic again. a very sick Kieran and Marcel are having a disagreement :KIERAN: So, a century ago, you betrayed Klaus, the most dangerous vampire in history, and the only one that can save you is the girl that you had locked up in my attic. But, she's a basket case. So really, your only hope is my niece, psychoanalyst to resurrected teen witches. Does that about sum it up? :MARCEL:'' paces'' You're pretty smug for a guy with a witch's hex. Davina's magic is your only shot at a cure. :KIERAN: up at walks over to Marcel Let's not dance around the obvious. This hex is going to be the end of me. :MARCEL: Look, every spell has a loophole. Alright? You, of all people, should have more faith. :KIERAN: I lost my faith when Sean died. When I came back to New Orleans, I had nothing but hope of preventing a war between the vampires and the witches. And now, the witches are out of control, and you allowed an Original vampire to take control of the Quarter. No. There is no hope-- not for you, not for the city, and certainly not for me. :MARCEL: I got Davina back. She will find a way to take down Klaus. :KIERAN: No. He's going to get out of this trap that he's in, and when he does, he's going to find you, and he is going to tear you into pieces. You reap what you sow, Marcel. LAFAYETTE CEMETERY Elijah, and Rebekah are still in the cemetery, arguing. Klaus is perched on top of a tomb in order to pretend to be a judge :KLAUS: Let it begin. The trial of Rebekah Mikaelson. :REBEKAH: to Elijah What a relief. His ego is in check. :ELIJAH: Just speak your truth. I'll make certain he behaves himself. :KLAUS: You stand accused of betraying your own blood. How do you plead? :REBEKAH: I plead you to shut up and listen. :KLAUS: You summoned our father. You brought him to our home. What possible defense could you have? :REBEKAH: I knew he was the only thing that you feared, and I wanted you to run. :KLAUS: Because you hated me. :REBEKAH: Because you were hateful. You denied me the freedom to love. :KLAUS: Oh, so that's your defense? You called Mikael-- the Destroyer, the Hunter of Vampires-- because I detained you from pursuing some dull suitors. :REBEKAH: You were cruel, and controlling, and manipulative. :KLAUS: I was trying to protect you! From imbeciles, and leeches. Not to mention your own poor judgment. :REBEKAH: And what about the one that you loved enough to call friend? Why did you forbid me to love Marcel? :KLAUS: Do not mention his name. :REBEKAH: What has happened to you? I remember the sweet boy who made me laugh and gave me gifts, who loved art and music. I wanted to be just like you. How could you have fallen so far? :ELIJAH: You say you despise Rebekah for her betrayal, and yet no one has stood by your side for so long, not even I myself. Perhaps it's you that's forgotten. I remember the day that Father caught you whittling little chess pieces with his hunting knife. He beat you so mercilessly and for so long, I actually feared for your life. FLASHBACK-- 10TH CENTURY MYSTIC FALLS is brutally beating Klaus, who is almost fully grown now, and who is curled in the fetal position on the floor, with a whip. Elijah rushes into the room to urge him to stop :ELIJAH: Father! Father, please! :MIKAEL: Stay back! runs into the room with Mikael's sword in her hands, aiming it at her father :REBEKAH: Stop it! Stop it! I will not let you hurt him anymore! :MIKAEL: You stand against me? For him?! angrily grabs the sword from Rebekah's hands and leaves END FLASHBACK LAFAYETTE CEMETERY :KLAUS: So, you would paint her as a loyal sister, but she betrayed me out of lust for Marcel. Perhaps that was why you did it-- for love. Perhaps I might temper my rage if Rebekah will admit she was a victim of her own idiocy. That her great love, Marcel, used her to oust this family and to take my city. :REBEKAH: Marcel did not manipulate me. :KLAUS: You defend him, and yet you can't help but wonder, what if I'm right? :REBEKAH: We loved each other. It was your refusal to respect that that led to your ruin. :KLAUS: Then why didn't he chase after you when you fled New Orleans? Oh, yes! That's right. He was here stealing what I built! :REBEKAH: You want me to renounce Marcel, to beg for your forgiveness? I won't. Marcel is not at fault. I called Mikael. :ELIJAH: Rebekah, you must-- :REBEKAH: screaming I was the one who brought him to New Orleans because of your wickedness! I wanted love and happiness, and you denied me the freedom to have either. Yes, I hated and I was afraid of our father, but he was a lesser evil than you. My bastard brother who loomed over me, threatening me as you are now. I wanted rid of you, and given the choice, I'd do it again! furious, lunges at Rebekah and pushes her against a tomb, and is just about to stake her in the heart when Elijah tackles him. When they get back up to their feet, Elijah has both Papa Tunde's blade AND the white oak stake :ELIJAH: Sister, leave us. :REBEKAH: I'm not going-- :ELIJAH: her off --I said, leave us, please. watches her leave before he turns to face Klaus You wouldn't listen to her. So, now, you must deal with me. ST. ANNE'S CHURCH continues to try to help Davina heal from her experiences in Ancestral Limbo :CAMI: I've studied the effects of trauma and abuse. The witches that forced you into that ritual, they've lied to you. They hurt you. :DAVINA: Cami There's nothing you've studied in some book that can help me. :CAMI: Okay, forget the books. Let me tell you what I know from experience. When my brother died, I never thought I'd be okay again. I cried for weeks. I blamed myself. I blamed him, and then I realized all that... sadness was swallowing me up. And I made a choice. I wasn't going to let it. You can make that choice, Davina. :DAVINA: You say that like it's so simple, but the witches aren't just gonna let me go. They're not done with me. :CAMI: No one can control you unless you let them. :DAVINA: How do I even know who to trust? Should I trust Marcel? The first thing he did when I came back was try to use me again to help Rebekah. Be honest, Cami. Isn't there something you want, too? :CAMI: Yeah. My uncle is sick. I thought you could help him. starts to cry again, so Cami rushes over to her and squeezes her hands comfortingly That's not why I'm here. I care about you. I want to help you. :DAVINA: frustrated What can you do? When I came back, the voices I heard, they said the only ones who could help me are the witches. But, after what I did to them, they hate me. So, how can I go back and ask for their help now? Davina's room, Marcel has heard this entire conversation, and looks very sad and guilty LAFAYETTE CEMETERY / ST. ANNE'S CHURCH is in a tomb at the cemetery, talking to Marcel, who is still at St. Anne's :REBEKAH: What a fool I am. I actually thought Davina would come to the rescue. :MARCEL: I'll get someone else. Whole town is full of witches. :REBEKAH: All of whom despise you. :MARCEL: I'll figure this out. Meantime, just don't piss Klaus off any more than he already is. :REBEKAH: It's a little late for that. I may have provoked him further. But then, I didn't much care for his accusations that you seduced me into bringing Mikael. :MARCEL: Wait a minute. I would never do that. :REBEKAH: We almost got away. If we just kept going, we could be anywhere in the world by now. Klaus might've found us and killed us, but he'll do that, anyway. Would've been nice to have a little happiness first. :MARCEL: He's not gonna kill you. You're his sister. :REBEKAH: And you're like a son to him, and, believe me, he means to kill you. You know, I've never much thought about dying. One of the perks of being immortal, I guess. What an odd thing it is, to be here one minute and gone the next. Rather terrifying. :MARCEL: Rebekah-- :REBEKAH: You need to run, Marcel. When the moon reaches its apex, Klaus will be free, and he will do to you what he's going to do to me, only worse. Go now and don't look back. hangs up on Marcel, who looks panicked LAFAYETTE CEMETERY and Elijah continue to fight :KLAUS: So what's it gonna be? You hold both weapons. Tunde's blade would put me down, but the stake could finish me off for good. :ELIJAH: Well-- unlike you, brother-- I have no taste for fratricide. holds up the stake I only hold this to keep it from you.'' holds up Papa Tunde's blade'' This is just my insurance. :KLAUS: Why must you defend her? Rebekah betrayed you, as well, when she brought Mikael here. :ELIJAH: Because she is our sister, and because I like to remember her the way that she was before we became what we became. flashes back to the Mikaelson children, all five of them, as they wrestle and laugh outside She was an innocent girl, quick to laugh, full of life. :KLAUS: My memories serve to make her betrayal more painful. :ELIJAH: Can you not then accept some small part of the blame? After all, Niklaus, it was your cruelty that led her to do what she did. :KLAUS: Do you not see, Elijah? She didn't mean to chase me off. She wanted me dead. :ELIJAH: You're wrong. :KLAUS: She has always hated me. You know that's true. :ELIJAH: You have no idea, do you? You have no idea what she was prepared to do for you. When our sister sees something that she perceives to be an injustice, she can be stubborn, impetuous, and, at times, downright dangerous. And never was this more apparent than the night she tried to kill our father. flashback, a young Rebekah grabs a knife, and wanders over to where Mikael was sleeping, fully ready to kill him :KLAUS: What is this, some melodramatic fiction designed to garner my sympathy? :ELIJAH: It is the truth. I was there. And she would have done it, all to protect you, had I not stopped her. I often wished that I could revisit that moment, complete the task myself. flashback, Rebekah steels herself to kill Mikael as he slept, but before she could, Elijah discovered what she was about to do, and grabs the knife from her hand before yanking her back to her bed :KLAUS: Why are you telling me this now? :ELIJAH: Niklaus, sometimes our sister acts without thinking. She's short of temper, she's quick to fall in love, but she loves you. But, your malicious treatment has broken her heart. So, yes, she responded by summoning our father. Yes, that was a mistake. I'm not entirely sure that I can blame her. :KLAUS: I can. vamp-speeds to the tomb where Rebekah is hiding, but Elijah beats him there, defensively holding a weapon in each of his hands :ELIJAH: Niklaus, so help me-- :KLAUS: Are you really going to stand against me? And not with that pathetic blade. You'd just have to pull it out someday, and then I'd hate you as I do her, now. If you want to protect Rebekah, you'll need to use the white oak stake. :ELIJAH: I don't have to listen to this nonsense. :KLAUS: Oh, don't pretend you haven't thought about it. You look at me, and you see everything you abhor in yourself. Sure, you dress it up with your fancy suits and your handkerchiefs. You, with your mask of civility and eloquence, you're every bit the abomination I am. Or worse. Go on, Elijah. Go on. Use the white oak stake. throws the white oak stake far away and glares at Klaus :ELIJAH: I'm not so cowardly that I have to kill you, Niklaus, but if I have to make you suffer to protect Rebekah, that is what I will do. :KLAUS: smirks You see? I knew you couldn't do it. You still cling to the hope that I can be redeemed, and if the bastard can be saved, then maybe there's hope for you. vamp-speeds over to Elijah, grabs Papa Tunde's blade, and stabs it into Elijah's heart There. Now you know how it feels. falls to the ground, gasping in agony and glaring at Klaus. Suddenly, Rebekah appears behind him :REBEKAH: That was supposed to be my line. [She holds up the white oak stake that she just picked up from where Elijah threw it] Now, I have this. So I decide who lives and who dies. I'm taking out that blade. :KLAUS: You'll have to kill me first, and now you hold the means to do so. Why not finish what you started a century ago? :REBEKAH: I did not want you dead. I wanted you to run. :KLAUS: Liar! You wanted revenge. :REBEKAH: You drove me to betray you, and now you want to twist it and make it worse so you can justify killing me instead of accepting your own fault? All I did was love your friend! You could've been happy for us, but instead, in your paranoia, you feared losing us both. And, because of that, you did. There is no one else to blame, Nik. Only you. :KLAUS: Where is Marcel now, hmm? I thought he loved you, and yet he left you trapped in here with me. THE LYCEE has come to Genevieve to try to see if she will help him rescue Rebekah :GENEVIEVE: The trouble with the witches in this city is they lack direction. Fortunately, our coven has found a new leader-- me. You ask a favor of me, to lower Celeste's boundary spell, but you don't control the witches anymore. :MARCEL: You want to help your people, you need to broker peace, a treaty with the vampires. I can help. :GENEVIEVE: The last time I arrived for a negotiation, you tried to kill me. :MARCEL: I learned my lesson-- If you can't beat them, make them an offer. So, here's the deal. You help me right now-- you have my word-- vampires stay out of the Cauldron. No more executions. :GENEVIEVE: A nice start, but if you want my help lowering that spell, you're going to have to give us Davina Claire. :MARCEL: Haven't your people done enough to that girl? :GENEVIEVE: You must know it's your fault she suffered in death. She was shunned by the ancestors because of her alliance with you, but all that's over. Now, we can welcome her home. She will be revered by her people, and I will teach her how to control her power. Give her a home where she's safe, not surrounded by vampires. Bring Davina to us, and I'll find a way to break Celeste's spell. If not, well, let's just say that I won't be the one to mourn Rebekah. LAFAYETTE CEMETERY and Klaus are still in a standoff. Klaus stands next to Elijah, preventing Rebekah from removing Tunde's blade from his chest, but Rebekah still holds the white oak stake :KLAUS: You against me. It's hardly a fair fight, is it? I mean, perhaps, if Marcel were here, you'd stand a chance, but I expect he's already found another girl. No doubt younger and prettier. :REBEKAH: You take joy in other people's pain, and then you wonder why I hate you. :KLAUS: Yes, and that hatred led you to do what you did. Admit the truth. Admit you wanted me dead. :REBEKAH: I wanted you to run, that is all-- despite your delusions. :KLAUS: Elijah lies suffering, and I will allow you to help him. All you have to do is admit it. :REBEKAH: You're insane. :KLAUS: Yes! Yes! I am a vicious, heartless monster, and so you summoned Mikael to kill me. Admit it. :REBEKAH: It's not true. :KLAUS: You know what you did. Admit it. :REBEKAH: I didn't. :KLAUS: You wanted me dead! Admit it. :REBEKAH: Maybe I did. Nik-- shocked that she actually admitted it, angrily stabs Rebekah with the white oak stake. After the break, Rebekah awakens to find Klaus sitting on a nearby tomb, holding the white oak stake :REBEKAH: You missed my heart. :KLAUS: Perhaps I did. Or, perhaps I never meant to kill you. Perhaps I just wanted you to feel a fraction the fear I felt when Father came for me. :REBEKAH: Do you yourself know the truth? :KLAUS: I know this. You accuse me of being evil, and yet you are the one who conspired to kill your own blood. :REBEKAH: You made our lives a living hell. You tormented us. :KLAUS: I love my family-- You, Elijah. I loved all of you. walks toward Rebekah and looks her in the eyes I know I can be difficult, but I did not make myself this way. It was Mikael who ruined me. :REBEKAH: quietly He ruined me, too. That's what you forget. Centuries later, each of us is broken. You with your anger and paranoia, me with my fear of abandonment. And poor Elijah. looks over at where he's laying, Papa Tunde's blade still stuck in his chest He dedicates himself to everyone but himself. We are the strongest creatures in the world, and yet, we are damaged beyond repair. We live without hope, but we will never die. We are the definition of "cursed." Always and forever. ST. ANNE'S CHURCH returns to check on Cami and Davina :MARCEL: How is she? :CAMI: Depressed. She needs real help. Maybe a stay in an institution where she can get round-the-clock care and medication. :MARCEL: No, no, no. She stays in a place like that, she is never getting out. :CAMI: You have a better idea? :MARCEL: I could take her back to her people. :CAMI: What? :MARCEL: There are bigger things going on here, Cami. It's the only chance that she has. :CAMI: We have to talk about this. :MARCEL: and looks at her, clearly exhausted and at a loss for options ''I'm not asking for permission. LAFAYETTE CEMETERY ''removes Papa Tunde's blade from Elijah's chest :KLAUS: Now, we're even. THE LYCEE completes his deal with Genevieve :GENEVIEVE: So we have a deal? :MARCEL: Davina is asleep. When she wakes up, I'll explain everything. Then I'll bring her here. Meantime, we need to lower that barrier. :GENEVIEVE: Celeste cast a powerful spell. Fortunately for you, she's gone. Her power bled back into the earth. lights a candle Now, I can channel it, manipulate it. It'll take some doing, but then, I'm pretty good at what I do. :MARCEL: One more thing, I need you to fix the priest. :GENEVIEVE: laughs Sorry. A hex like that, if it's had time to take root, there's no undoing it. :MARCEL: Fine. Just get Rebekah out. :GENEVIEVE: I'll have to undo the entire spell. Can't let one Original out without letting them all out. :MARCEL: It doesn't matter. And just so you know, even if Klaus is free, if you hurt Davina in any way-- :GENEVIEVE: smirks Marcel, it's over. You lost. Try and have a little dignity. LAFAYETTE CEMETERY and Rebekah continue to sit quietly at the cemetery :REBEKAH: We're still trapped in here. Whatever you're going to do to me, do it now. :KLAUS: You said our father ruined us. And I can't help but wonder, what if his father ruined him? strong gust of wind blows the gate to the cemetery open, indicating the spell has been broken :KLAUS: The barrier is down. :REBEKAH: I know you hate me, but what's done is done. :KLAUS: What's done is never done. It remains within us, a story we tell ourselves so we know who we are. Vicious father, a bastard son, and the sister who betrayed him. Perhaps it's time for a new story. What is it you want, Rebekah? :REBEKAH: Same things that I've wanted since I was a child. I want a home. I want a family. I want someone to love me, and I want to live. :KLAUS: Then go. Go far away and never come back. We are far too damaged to remain together, less a family now than a volatile mix of ingredients. New Orleans will be mine. I will raise my child here in the city you took from me. No doubt, Elijah will choose to stay, but you? Sister, you are free. Rebekah takes one last look at her brother and leaves the cemetery, as Klaus watches her walk away FORMER MIKAELSON MANSION is rounding up the rest of her possessions at the burnt shell of the old plantation house when Elijah finds her :ELIJAH: I thought I might find you here. :REBEKAH: I just came to collect the last of my things that didn't burn to ash. I'll be leaving shortly. I don't suppose you have any desire to join me. :ELIJAH: awkwardly I do hope you find everything you're looking for. :REBEKAH: Elijah, when I brought Mikael, I never for a second meant to hurt you. :ELIJAH: I know. :REBEKAH: I was certain that Klaus meant to kill me. Whether he never really did at all, or he changed his mind... maybe somewhere, deep down, he still is the brother we once knew. :ELIJAH: Very deep, but he's still in there. :REBEKAH: Help him find his way. gives Elijah a kiss on the cheek before she leaves MIKAELSON COMPOUND returns home to find Marcel and the rest of the vampires congregated in the courtyard :KLAUS: Is there a reason why you lot are loitering in my home? :MARCEL: I asked them to be here. You and I need to settle this out in the open. :KLAUS: I thought you would've run off by now. :MARCEL: Yeah. Well, this is my town. You may want me to beg forgiveness, but I'm not sorry. I may not be able to beat you, but I came here to face you, to end this in front of my people. If you're gonna kill me for that, get on with it. looks like he's about to say something, but instead, he remains silent and heads for his room. Marcel and the other vampires are confused, until Elijah walks into the courtyard. He vamp-speeds over to Marcel and throws him against the wall :ELIJAH: Good evening. I trust I need no introduction. After all, this was once my family home. Tonight I'm taking it back. the crowd Your privileges here have been revoked. turns to Marcel Marcellus, out of respect for my sister, I will grant you this one mercy. I will allow you to keep your life. points at him However, you're hereby exiled. If I so much as find a trace of you in the French Quarter, it will not end well for you. Do you understand? waits a beat, then turns to the crowd That is all. Run along. :KLAUS:'' from the balcony as the vampires start to file out of the compound'' Nicely done, brother. You're beginning to sound like me. I'm impressed. FORMER MIKAELSON MANSION has met Marcel in the backyard behind the plantation house, where Esther was buried in order to make Sophie an Elder to complete the Harvest ritual :REBEKAH: I was thinking, my mother was consecrated and buried here. She is forever bound to this land, but not me. smiles I'm finally free. And you. :MARCEL: Your brothers came in this town like they own the place. Like they own me. Took my home, my people, everything. I can't just run away. :REBEKAH: I'm not asking you to. I'm not a fool. I see how much you love this city, and I am not the kind of girl who likes to share. starts to walk away from her, but when she calls after him, he stops and turns back :REBEKAH: I do wish you had finished building our home. Even if I'd never set foot inside, it would have been nice if there was something beautiful left standing after all of this. grabs Rebekah's arm as she turns to go, and they kiss passionately for a long moment :REBEKAH: smiles Goodbye, Marcel Gerard. Do try to stay alive. THE BAYOU makes a pit-stop to the Bayou before leaving town, and joins Hayley outside, where she's enjoying a bonfire :HAYLEY: Rebekah, what are you doing here? :REBEKAH: I came to say goodbye. :HAYLEY: What happened to us girls sticking together? :REBEKAH: Well, Nik and I came to a sort of all-or-nothing arrangement. I leave town for good, and he allows me to. Can't pass that up. :HAYLEY: sadly A thousand years with Klaus? I guess you deserve a few vacation days. :REBEKAH: Listen. About Nik, he is a monster. Do not ever cross him. But, he does want more from life than to just be feared. He's too broken to find it himself, but I do believe there is hope for him in the baby that you carry. And speaking of your child-- our family has no shortage of enemies. She will inherit all of them. Please, be careful. :HAYLEY: You know, you can always come back and visit. I've been known to keep a secret or two from Klaus. :REBEKAH: Well, if I can't, you make sure to tell that little girl stories of her crazy Auntie Bex. And let her know, despite my absence, I do love her very much. walks away CLOSING MONTAGE goes to his study and pulls out a wooden box. Inside is the little wooden knight Klaus carved over 1,000 years ago that he gave to Rebekah during the storm, among other things. He remembers back when he and Rebekah were children, and starts to tear up. Meanwhile, Rebekah is on the highway out of New Orleans in her red convertible. At first, she seems anxious, but after a moment, she smiles as she leaves for her new adventure END CREDITS See More Category:The Originals Season One Category:Episode Transcripts